


Rant book

by SamanthaBarnes



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaBarnes/pseuds/SamanthaBarnes
Summary: Basically I like writing but I never do it, so I decided to rant about my life in a creative way. If anyone has something they want me to write about then just dm me and I'll do it.
Relationships: Random things that I've had to deal with
Kudos: 2





	Rant book

I was the knight in shining armour in your movie  
Would put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste  
Now I'm a ghost, I call your name, you look right through me  
You're the reason that I just cant concentrate

She knew this was stupid. A year she had spent in pain, loving someone she knew wouldn’t love her back. Didn’t matter how many times he said it, I love you, it never felt real. She knew it wasn’t true but still she found herself thinking about him constantly. A joke brought her back to all the moments they shared together. 

She laughed at herself as she stared at the door to his house. Weather he was home or not, she didn’t know. Weather he cared or not, she could assume. He didn't. If he did he wouldn’t have left, he wouldn’t have let her block him so many times. Treat him so horribly but just let her keep coming back for more like a lost puppy. 

He had moved on. And for some reason she just couldn't.  
I, I, I, I've been trying to fix my pride  
But that shit's broken, that shit's broken

She waned to move on. More than anything she wanted to find someone who made her feel the same way. Someone she could see all the time, someone who loved her back. But no Matter what her heart went back to him. Over and over again, She felt like a fool, she was better than this. even the times he didn’t even say her name and instead used a slur, she still taught back to those moments and felt her heart swell. 

She looked at the door to his house and shook her head. She slowly walked away, not letting herself cry. But she felt the heart break again, maybe not as horrible as it had been before, but it was still something. She stepped into the stupid broken car that she drove. The same one she spent hours laughing with him in. The same one that they had their first kiss in, over watching the sunset in a place they shouldn’t have been. Not that they seemed to care about the rules. 

She really didn’t care about much when she was around him. Risks were risks they were just things she needed to do. 

Lie, lie, lie, lie, l-lie, I tried to hide  
But now you know it  
That I'm at an all time...

It seemed like everyone knew about it. She talked about him so much, used him as a reason for why she treated everyone so horribly. The reasons she felt so numb inside. Her friends hated him, everyone one of them thought of him as a villain. But they didn’t realize that he wasn’t. HE was the reason she felt so good about herself every-time she looked in the mirror. Even eat pictures she had saved on her phone of him calling her ugly, they didn’t matter. Other people saw them as horrible. She saw the as banter between two people that loved each-other. 

Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low


End file.
